Chocolate Mackerel
by KisshuHorseLove
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Haru is all alone. He can't help but think about Makoto, even though they haven't spoken to each other in 5 years. Will Makoto miraculously show up and give Haru some much needed love? Set 5 years after Makoto and Haru graduated from Iwatobi.


"Valentine's Day, huh?" Haru muttered to himself as he awoke on that bright, sunny, and supposed "love-filled" day. Once again, this nuisance of a holiday came to rear its ugly head and serve as proof of yet another year filled with lonesomeness. It's been five years since he graduated from Iwatobi High School and decided to swim competitively with the best of the best. This wasn't a decision Haru regretted; he actually found something he wanted to do with his future. What Haru regretted was that it's also been five years since he's talked to Makoto. I mean, sure, they have hung out a few times here and there, they're best friends after all! But as the years progressed, Haru and Makoto saw less and less of each other. Haru was busy training for competitions, and Makoto devoted all of his time to studying so that he can one day become a swim instructor for children.

This gradual separation was inevitable, but that doesn't mean Haru had to accept it. Yes, Haru and Makoto are best friends. Heck, they were inseparable when they were still in high school! However, Haru always felt a little more strongly towards Makoto ever since they were little. Haru's feelings were not something one could classify under friendship. Haru loves Makoto in the romantic sense, and regrets not telling Makoto his feelings before they started to drift off. "But what good are they now?" Haru whispered to himself grumpily. "It's not like Makoto will reciprocate my feelings. I'm not even sure he feels like that towards me."

After voicing his doubts aloud, Haru begrudgingly got out of bed and headed towards the bath room. Since it's Valentine's Day and one of his rare day-offs, he might as well treat himself to a relaxing bath. As Haru was filling his tub with warm water, he began undressing. Haru removed every piece of clothing, except for his trusty swimsuit, and stepped into the tub. _'Ha, I remember when I would take baths like this and Makoto would help me out.'_ Haru thought humorlessly._ 'He always commented about me constantly wearing my swimsuit when I bathe. I wish I could see him again.'_ For the duration of the soak, Haru tried to clear his mind of Makoto and relax within the precious water. After what seemed like a half an hour, Haru got out of the tub and dressed in a baggy orange and yellow t-shirt and sweat pants. _'Hmm, isn't this Makoto's t-shirt? Oh, that's right, he forgot it at my place a few years back. Oh well, I've always liked it.'_ With a self-approving nod, Haru walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. Haru fried some mackerel and checked the time. _'12:00 PM? I slept in really late. I wonder what I'm gonna do for the rest of the day. Guess I'll watch some TV or catch up on some swimming magazines.'_

As Haru ate, he turned the TV on so that the house wouldn't feel as quiet. _'This is usually around the time where Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei would show up at my house unannounced back when we were at Iwatobi.'_ Haru thought melancholically. _'I would act as if I'm uninterested in their blabber, but I was actually glad that they were here. The silence is deafening without them.'_ Haru shook his head, trying to rid himself of his seasonal depression. This godforsaken holiday always brings out the worst in Haru. It just serves to remind him how alone he really was. After his last bite of mackerel, Haru washed his plate and plopped himself on the couch with a swimming magazine. He skimmed through the pages, and stumbled upon a picture of Rin. "_Youngest Contender for Olympics"_ the headline read. _'Well, I'm glad that Rin is finally fulfilling his dream. He deserves it.'_ After a few more pages, Haru dozed off.

Haru woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Haru got up and noticed how dark it was outside. "I must've slept for a long time. I wonder who it could be?" Haru asked inquisitively. Haru made his way to the front door and opened it. Haru's mouth went agape as he saw who was standing there. "Makoto?" "Haru-chan! Long time no see! I've missed you!" Makoto exclaimed joyfully as he gave Haru a massive bear hug. "I told you, stop calling me –chan." Makoto released Haru and looked at him with shining eyes, smiling. "You haven't changed at all, Haru. How have you been doing all these years? I'm sorry that we couldn't meet each other more frequently." Makoto rambled as he put his hands in front of his face, clasped in forgiveness. "I'm fine. I'm still swimming free. And it's okay. I understand, we've both been busy as of late. More importantly, what brings you here after so long?" Makoto made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Twiddling his thumbs nervously, Makoto's cheeks deepened in color and he began to speak.

"W-well, it is Valentine's Day, and it only seems right that I should visit you since I wasn't busy for once. Maybe I shouldn't have come?" "NO!" Haru shouted a little too quickly. "I'm glad that you're here, I've missed you so much as well." Haru sat next to Makoto and looked into Makoto's emerald eyes. "What do you mean by it only seems right to visit me since it's Valentine's Day?" Makoto blushed even harder and averted his eyes to his jacket pocket. Inside was a mackerel-shaped chocolate that Makoto worked hard to make for Haru. Makoto pulled it out and presented it to Haru. "I should've done this a long time ago, but my college work and your training regimen got in the way. Haru, ever since we were kids, I have loved you. As each year passes, my love for you only grows. I think about you all the time, especially when our meetings grew scarce. I love you very much, Haru. I love you so much that it pains my heart to be apart from you. Everything is meaningless without you. Will you be my valentine?"

Makoto laughed nervously at the end of his monologue, with his blush still intact. Haru accepted the offered chocolate and took a bite. He then turned his face towards Makoto's and brought his lips closer. Haru laughed internally at Makoto's wide eyes and closed in on his irresistible lips. The spark was almost immediate and at once their hands were all over each other. Haru opened Makoto's mouth with his tongue so that he could share what was left of the chocolate. Makoto was surprised, but all too willing to comply. For a few minutes, a flurry of tongues, saliva, and chocolate were all that was exchanged in the heated, sweet kiss. Moans from both parties echoed throughout Haru's home. Haru and Makoto reluctantly pulled apart after a while. Haru lovingly gazed at Makoto and gave his response. "I love you too, Makoto. More than you could ever know." Makoto smiled from the bottom of his heart and hugged Haru. Locked in a sweet embrace with his new lover, Haru couldn't help but think, _'Valentine's Day, huh? I guess I could learn to love it.'_

3 _Fin. _3

**Later:** "Hey Haru, isn't that my shirt?" "…"


End file.
